Naruto's Pokemon Adventure: Beginning of a Journey
by Clintosaurus
Summary: Naruto fails his third test to become a trainer. It seems nothing can go his way, that is until he rescues a legendary Pokémon from dying. Sakura bashing though may be redeemed later , Sasuke bashing, Smart/Healer naruto, Possible Naru/hina or Naru/Harem later on in the series. Rated M as a precaution.
1. YOU FAILED!

NARUTO'S POKEMON JOURNEY

[I don't own Pokémon or Naruto, though I wish I did :( ]

A Peaceful day in Konoha city Naruto sulks home and locks himself into his room.

For the third time Naruto has failed his trainer license test and was told to meet professor Sarutobi that evening to see what his options are. To try to cheer naruto up Kushina makes her son a feast as she knows the best way to his heart is to his stomach.

-Flashback-

Naruto is frantically trying to study as he forgot to the night before. Sasuke, the class genius, walks up to Naruto with a arrogant grin on his face

"What's the matter dobe? Forget to study again like the moron you are?" Sasuke asks with a air of superiority but continues.

" I'm surprised they even let you stay in the academy, I mean you don't have a Pokémon yet, you have failed all the tests and if that wasn't bad enough you even sleep in class. The fact that you are the edge of failure and not outright failing is a miracle."

" Just you wait bastard, ill pass this test and then I'll beat you in a battle, dattibayo!" Naruto exclaims with a dark tone

"NARUTO QUIT PICKING ON SAKUKE!" Sakura, Naruto's dream girl yells as she hits him with her mallet.

Normally naruto would just shrug this off but this time when he got hit it knocked him out for the test. He did not get checked on because Sasuke and Sakura told Iruka (The teacher for the class and the Procter for the test) that Naruto was sleeping like he normally does.

-Time skip 1 hour-

"I'm sorry Naruto but you failed. I realize that you were knocked out but it's too late. I'll tell you what though go to Professor Sarutobi's lab tomorrow at noon and ill be there to tell him your story and we will see if there is anything we can do." Iruka says sadly to his little brother figure

"I understand Iruka. well time to prepare for another year of school." naruto said sadly. professor Sarutobi was a kind old man and like a grandfather to Naruto but he wasn't sure if he even he could let him go on a journey.

Like they say in murphy's law "what can go wrong will go wrong" everything went wrong in the time in between when he left the school and when he locked himself in the house. He just got out of the school and groans when he sees Sasuke, and his loyal lap dog Sakura walk up with smug grins on their faces. Naruto is irritated enough by Sasuke but he is absolutely livid of Sakura. He was so nice to her throughout the year and while he knew that he had not gotten to her heart and made her fall for him he did think she wouldn't lie to Iruka so he would fail. His feeling of betrayal brings tears his eyes and an unbridled fury in his heart.

"What do you want sasuke!" Naruto snarls.

"Hn dobe did you really think id let you pass that test? hell, I even gave Sakura the mallet that knocked you out. you have a hard head though ill at least give you that it dented the metal coating on it. Probably all skull and no brain. hahahaha" Sasuke mocks as he walks past.

" Naruto why don't you just quit you are a dead last, you don't have a Pokémon, you are a waste of space, and NOBODY WOULD CARE IF YOU DIED! UNLIKE YOU SASUKE IS COOL. HE IS SMART. AND THE MOST IMPORTANTLY HE'S RICH! WHAT ABOUT YOU. YOU ARE A POOR DUMB SPAZ!" Sakura yells at a shaken up naruto.

Something in naruto snaps at that point and he runs off crying. He comes to a clearing and he was about to cry when he see a green genie like creature lying in a ditch covered in wounds and looking like he was about to die.

Groaning weakly Tornadus see the human come towards him. Tornadus had a hatred towards humans for a long time because of a man in a orange mask killing his mother and father. So naturally he assumes humans are greedy and selfish, only looking towards their own goals.

*GET AWAY HUMAN I WONT LET YOU CAPTURE ME* Hisses the green gene Pokémon in the young whisker marked child.

"Don't worry ill help just hang on ill get you stabilized for transport to professor Sarutobi's lab." If there was anything besides battling Naruto was good at it was healing. He did not know when he got this power but he can heal any minor injuries, fatigue, and even on the big wounds he can close them enough where they aren't life threatening. His mom says its a blood gift from his father but he does not know his father and she was dead set on never telling him unless he meet the man herself.

Carrying the gene was difficult as he isn't the strongest person in school but he eventually got Tornadus to professor Sarutobi's lab. naruto frantically knocks at the door

"PROFESSOR OPEN UP ITS AN EMERGACY!" Naruto yells as he bangs on the door.

" I'm coming I'm coming keep your pants on" yells the old man named Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hiruzen was a old man who stopped being a trainer when he saw a poaching agency kill a whole pack of Keldio. He was devastated and the only thought going through his mind was that that could've been his Pokémon . He came to the conclusion that if he retired as a trainer he could protect his and other's Pokémon from poachers and thieves. He then strived to take down any Pokémon poachers and make a better world out of what he was in now. "NARUTO HOW DARE YOU POACH THAT POKEMON! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU BETTER THEN THAT I MEAN OUT OF ALL THE THINGS I TAUGHT..." Professor Sarutobi ranted.

"I SWEAR I DIDNT POACH THATPOKEMON I FOUND HIM LIKE THAT!" Naruto tried to explain but professor wouldn't hear of it and in his rage he got out his staff ready to knock out Naruto.

*He is right human. He found me in a clearing about a mile down from here in a lot worse condition then I am in right now. I still need urgent medical care but I am better then when I was out there. So don't take it out on him.* Tornadus says weakly but scaring the professor as he did not know that Tornadus could speak in telepathy. It did calm the professor down and he was able to bring in Tornadus for treatment.

"Ok I think you can leave in about three days. How does that sound to you Tornadus?" Professor Sarutobi

"I think that is reasonable. Is it alright if I ask a few questions?" asked Tornadus.

"You just asked one but yes you can " Professor Sarutobi replied with a cheeky grin which gets a glare from Tornadus.

*What can you tell me about naruto? * Tornadus asked.

"Well he is a young boy who can't catch a break. His father abandoned him before he was born, and his mom has tried so hard but he couldn't get a proper pre-education. This means he is ignorant of many things about evolution of Pokémon. If he actually was at the classes he would be a prodigy but he lacks that education. Because of that and add in those whisker marks on his cheeks and it becomes a social nightmare. It is extremely hard to make friends when everybody but one teacher calls him a freak."

A few days went by, and Tornadus kept talking about naruto going so far as to asking the professor if he could be Naruto's starter.

*Why cant I be Naruto's starter Pokémon?* Tornadus roars at the old man and accidentally releasing a gust of wind that knocks all of the paperwork that the professor had completed that morning. Making said professor cry silently for his lost progress.

"You cant be his starter Pokémon because according to a law that the Pokémon league chairman Mifune wrote that states that it is illegal for a trainer to start off with a adult legend and the only way to legally catch a adult legendary Pokémon is to fill out about 60 pages worth of paperwork that only has a 10 percent chance of even getting approved. It is a horrendous situation. The only way is that a person can get a legendary without the paperwork is to receive an egg of one but there has never been a recorded egg of a legendary. " Professor Sarutobi stated reading the rulebook with glasses appearing mysteriously on his face.

*Ok. I understand. Still I wish I could do something to make his life a little better.* Tornadus says glumly as he sees naruto outside playing with the water Pokémon and getting ready to go home.

*'I think I might know the way but I will need guidance from master Arceus first.* He thinks to himself as he watches the professor leave.

-END OF CHAPTER-

This is my first ever fan fiction so it has some bumps and bruises so bear with it.

Naruto's Pokémon before he reaches the first gym will be

Zorua(Starter),

Milotic(Shiny),

A mystery Pokémon,

and Crogunk.

While it was only four Pokémon I think he shouldn't be too overpowered too quickly. He will have a total of five legendary Pokémon but only two of them he will get in the foreseeable future. I am holding a vote on what Pokémon naruto will get when he leaves Hoshi town. The flashback continues into the next chapter. Even owning a legendary so soon wont make him overpowered because in this fan fiction I am going on all Pokémon babies aren't strong. Even the legends. So it will take some time for naruto to train them into fighting machines.

!Please Send Reviews!


	2. Tornadus's Gift!

-Last time on Naruto's pokemon journey!-

*Why cant I be Naruto's starter Pokemon?* Tornadus roars at the old man and accidentally releasing a gust of wind that knocks all of the paperwork that the professor had completed that morning. making said professor cry silently for his lost progress.

"You cant be his starter Pokemon because according to a law that the Pokemon league chairman Mifune wrote that states that it is illegal for a trainer to start off with a adult legend and the only way to legally catch a adult legendary is to fill out about 60 pages worth of paperwork that only has a 10 percent chance of even getting approved. it is a horrendous situation. the only way is that a person can get a legendary without the paperwork is to receive an egg of one but there has never been a recorded egg of a legendary. " Professor Sarutobi stated reading the rulebook with glasses appearing mysteriously on his face.

*Ok. I understand. still I wish I could do something to make his life a little better.* Tornadus says glumly as he sees naruto outside playing with the water Pokemon and getting ready to go home.

*'I think I might know the way but I will need guidance from master Arceus first.* he thinks to himself as he watches the professor leave.

-Chapter recap End-

Chapter 2! The First Egg/Journey for his Starter!

[As usial I don't own pokemon or naruto!]

(In an unknown place) There are many types of Pokemon in this world, but there are some species where there are only four or five to the whole species. These are known as legendary Pokemon. Using a mind projection technique all of them know they create a astral form in the hall of origin (Think of Akatsuki when Pein calls a meeting.) All forty nine legendary Pokemon are there from the legendary birds to the savage Genesect. All of them are there but one. Tornadus happens to be missing. "Where's that baka Tornadus? Wouldn't he be here by now?" asked a irritated Thundurus interrupted from pranking the water Pokemon by putting plants that look like Dalmayo weed when in actuality its a plant that's like poison ivy to Pokemon.  
"If you didn't notice before Thundurus I'm right here. And by the way... IM NOT A BAKA, BAKA!" yells Tornadus with a tick mark over his right eye. Unlike popular belief Thundurus and Tornadus aren't bitter enemy's but more like brothers that love to prank and humiliate each other in front of the other legendary Pokemon. The third of the family being Landorus who is like the surrogate father to the two.  
"Now, now Thundurus this is not the time to pick a fight. This is a class A emergency meeting called by Tornadus and Arceus. So be quitter ok?" Landorus says in a tone reserved for a father talking to a small child.  
"URGH DAD YOU KNOW I DONT LIKE THAT TONE OF VOICE SO WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING IT" Thundurus squeals making a scene with sweat drops coming from everyone but Mewtwo and Genesect.  
"AHEM! Ok now that everybody is here AND QUIET!" Arceus says glaring at Thundurus who is trying to make his cutest pouting face making some giggle and some gag from the sheer audacity of the scene. "We can begin the meeting. Tornadus can you explain the situation to everyone?"  
"Yes I can Master Arceus. The deal is that there are three organizations throughout the elemental region that need to be addressed soon as they have the power to defeat legendary Pokemon. The first organization is known as the Akatsuki syndicate who's goal is to create a new world through Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina's powers. They currently have machines that can even knock out Zekrom and he is one of the top three legends. The second one is known as team sound. They aren't as dangerous as the leader is only strong enough to defeat Celebi but Celebi can easily get away before that happens. And the weakest of all Root corps. A bounty hunting organization led by Danzo. This man has implanted Hypno eyes into his arm so he can hypnotize without even having to look at his opponents. He is a weak battler though. He would need all six of his Pokemon just to defeat one legendary. " Tornadus says with a tone of seriousness that is unbecoming of even him.  
"Well what should we do about it? We cant defeat these guys as we don't know very many techniques due to us not having any trainers." Arceus says in a frustrated tone.

We should convene at a later date. So we have time to think of some options and keep in the safe zone Palkia made until we say its safe. If any one of us is captured it could mean the end of the world." Dialga says in a gruff and full of wisdom way of speaking.  
"That would probably be best Dialga. Palkia I assume you can make a safe zone dimension for the legends can you?" Arceus turns to the water dragon.  
"Your wish is my command father!" Palkia says in a young overexcited sound (think of Rock Lee) "OK MEETING AJOURNED!" Arceus ordered and when he and Tornadus were alone he breaks the silence. "Ok now why did you want to talk to me again?" Arceus asks.  
" Its about the boy who rescued me. I originally wanted to be his starter because he has had a very hard life. Here, take a look at my memories and ill show you." Tornadus said to the alpha Pokemon.  
"Ok but I don't know what you are going on about." Arceus says thinking that the race he created would help each other more. When he is done with the memory viewing technique he is appalled by the stupidity of humans. It was a mind blowing experience for someone who truly didn't know humans would be so cruel to one of there own kind. Both he and Tornadus vow to help this child somehow. "I understand now but what do you propose to do? I did see the memory where you found out an adult legendary cant become a persons Pokemon unless in extreme circumstances." Arceus told sadly to Tornadus.  
"I know a way but I need to find out as much as you know. Arceus, Can legendary Pokemon have eggs?" Tornadus asks the alpha Pokemon.  
"For legendary Pokemon its very different. For a legendary Pokemon to have a egg they have to have me there, they have to give up fifty to a hundred years off of their life and they have to give a half a pint of blood. The blood part is easy because you have gallons and gallons of blood in your system. No the hard part is he life reduction technique. Let me see if you can even survive the procedure." Arceus explains as he sends his omnipotent energy out to Tornadus to see if he has enough life force to survive it. It turns out he did, and could still live another hundred years. Much to the relief of Tornadus who wanted to see his kid grow up in the shadows.  
"So you want to give your egg to this young human so he can have a friend? That is very noble of you. do you want the egg making ceremony done now?" Arceus asks.  
"YES absolutely!" Yells an excited Tornadus.

And so the ceremony was done without anyone in the lab knowing. He places the egg in his cloud as its like a pouch. The next morning Tornadus was scheduled for release. He looks down on the little boy with whisker marks.

"Hello naruto, I want to thank you again for saving me. Before I go I have one question to ask you." Tornadus asked naruto.  
"What is it Tornadus" asked a glummer then usual blond. Last night he cried when professor Sarutobi told him he didn't know what to do. "What are your views on Pokemon? Are they friends? Or tools? What do you think?" Tornadus asks in a intimidating pose making naruto a little scared. That is until he heard the tools part "NO! Pokemon are meant to be friends! I may not have had many friends when I'm growing up but ill do anything to protect them. Believe It!" Naruto says heatedly.

" Good. Keep those beliefs for as long as you live. I have one more thing to ask. Will you look after this egg? I found it before I was injured and I when I look through your memories I thought you'd be the best candidate to take care of it." Tornadus says taking a egg that was green with white tornado like drawings on them. Much to the shock of Professor Sarutobi who instantly knew what was in the egg and the fake backstory the egg had. 'You are meant for greatness naruto' the professor thought in his mind.

"I have one more thing to give you." Tornadus told the young blond as he called upon his powers over weather to grow a bunch of bushes on the ground. Uses his aircutter attack to cut all the leaves and seeds off and then put each in their own sack as big as Tornadus himself. (think of ash at milos island only Tornadus is the only one there)

"These herbs are called revival herbs. They have a special property that allows a Pokemon no matter how injured to heal completely. you only need a teaspoon or two of a mashed leaf to get the effects. Also if you put a quarter of a leaf total in all of the Pokemon's food once a day they can grow to be double the size of a normal Pokemon. You'll only need a quarter leaf for all six combined. Not each. Anymore then just a little bit can make them sick." Tornadus says before flying off to the safe zone.  
Later that day naruto and Professor Sarutobi eventually retake the test. Which naruto passes barley meaning that he is a official trainer. He has to be there at ten sharp the next day. He comes home to a feast with all his family who flew themselves over from Uzu island to see their young man graduate. His Grand father is the Gym leader of the Uzu island gym. And right now naruto is on his lap hearing a overexagurated story about his gramps beating the champion.  
Finally he gets to sleep. However the news gets grim when he wakes up at 11 o'clock that morning.

"SHIT! SHIT IM LATE!" yells a distressed naruto as he puts his clothes on and gets out about five minutes later. He finally gets to professor Sarutobi's lab to see the professor holding the Uchiha by his shirt and yelling.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! NOW THERE ARN'T ANYMORE POKEMON TO GIVE HIM! the professor yells in a tone naruto has never seen before.

"Hn. The freak had it coming. Nobody wants the dobe on a journey anyway so it was better for all of us if I tampered with his alarm clock. The only reason I even told you was because I had my Pokemon already so you cant touch me." Sasuke says coolly as he pushes the professor off of him and walks towards a tearing up naruto " Oh look its you. Look, I don't know how you got a trainers license but nobody wanted you on a journey so why don't you run home and live with your mommy for the rest of your life. Be the failure you were meant to be." he walks off before he can get a response from naruto who is walking to the professor his hair covering the tears that are falling from his cheeks.

"Please say what he said isn't true professor... you have a Pokemon don't you?" naruto asks hugging the professor who has a grave look on his face. "I'm so sorry naruto. The Uchiha got the last Pokemon. If I found out earlier then I would not have allowed him to become a trainer. However since I found out after he got his Pokedex the only thing I can do is to file a complaint to the Pokemon league. Which he would be let off with a warning because of Itachi being the leader of the Elite four. I'm sorry naruto but there are no starter's left." he replied in a defeated tone and feeling like an ass for having to say it.

"So I guess I have to stay one more year huh?" Naruto says about to cry again. "Not necessarily naruto. What I plan on doing is I am going to give you the normal things for a journey, which is the five Pokeballs and the Pokedex. But I am also giving you your early birthday present which was a ultra ball. This will not only allow you to distinguish what Pokemon is your starter but more importantly it helps you capture the Pokemon easier. Now I suggest that you go out to route three to catch your Pokemon instead of route one. The Pokemon on route three are more powerful because a lot of battles happen there. However I warn you that there are many dangerous Pokemon there like Bravery, Staraptor, and Bisharp out there so watch yourself. Ok naruto?" the old man asks.  
"You got it gramps!" yells a excited naruto as he runs to route three to catch his first Pokmon. "Weather you know it or not, naruto, you are destined for great things. to get the favor of a legendary Pokemon at this age... well I cant wait to see what you do next" the professor says to himself as he watches naruto head to route three.

There are three routes stemming from Konoha city. there is route one which sasuke and sakura went down, this is the safe path. There are no dangerous Pokemon and it is where most trainers find baby Pokemon. There is route two which is a route to a lake that is known as Milotic Pond. The main reason for this is that the only fish you can catch there are Feebas. since Feebas are generally perceived as the weakest Pokemon besides Magikarp they don't bother the lake. Then there is route three. this road is normally only used for people who have three badges and are heading to their fourth. this is also one of the most dangerous places in the region. This route goes through a forest known as the forest of death, which has many final evolutions.

"Ok so the old man said to look for a Pokemon and throw this ultra ball at them. Oh what's that?" naruto asked himself as he comes across a tiny green snake like Pokemon with two tiny feet and a three pointed leaf for a tail.

"Oh boy an Snivy! Those are really rare! I bet if I catch that I can beat sasuke in no time flat!" He whispers excitably as he gets ready to pounce.

-End chapter-  
I'm starting to get used to writing again. As far as Spacing on my fan fiction until I can get the tab button to work It probably wont be as well spaced out as it can be. I probably wont be able to update the story for about a week because I am going through graduation ceremony in a few days and I need to prepare. Naruto's Pokemon when facing the gym are going to be:

Zoroark(starter)

Tornadus(egg hatches)

Milotic

Crogunk

and possible fifth Pokemon.


	3. AN

There are currently a few polls up as of now I might add more later. Most of these things will be in other storys as I intend to make a new story when this arc is done and starting the new arc as a different story. The real chapter three should be out in a few days.

* * *

1. What is the main pairing for naruto?

A. Naru/hina

B. Naru/Hina/Hanabi harem

C. Naru/Hina/Fuu

D. Naru/Hina/Hanabi/Fuu

* * *

2. What should be Naruto's 4th and 5th legendary pokemon? (Just list the pokemon you think he should have in the review, confirmed is tornadus, jirachi, and a pink latias)

* * *

3. Should he have more then 5 legendarys?

* * *

4. What pokemon should be in the safari zone? ( list that in a personal message.)

* * *

5. Will there be lemons?(say why in review)

* * *

6. When should the safari zone be introduced?

* * *

-NOTES-

Currently I think I am going at a decent pace. I could be better but im not bad. In this region unova pokemon are a little rare. Only a few appear and only on certain routes. The exception to this is the safari zone. The safari zone will have sections on all of the regons pokemon. before the safari zone though the only two people who really have unova pokemon are naruto(Tornadus, Braviary, and zorua.) And sasuke who has a deino(abandons it after first loss and naruto captures it)only two routes have unova pokemon in it, which is route three and palpitoad lake. Dispite bashing sasuke to a obsessive level, he will still have some skill as a trainer, if not then he would only be In a few chapters because he cant advance. Naruto will have many pokemon, not just legendarys. he will eventually have all the psuedo-legendary pokemon in his possession, and they will be used in a regular trainer pokemon where a pokemon of a legendary caliber is needed.

* * *

!Please Send Reviews!


	4. The Trickster PokemonMeeting the Team!

-Last time on Naruto's Pokémon Adventure-

So I guess I have to stay one more year huh?" Naruto says about to cry again. "Not necessarily naruto. What I plan on doing is I am going to give you the normal things for a journey, which is the five Pokeballs and the Pokedex. But I am also giving you your early birthday present which was a ultra ball. This will not only allow you to distinguish what Pokémon is your starter but more importantly it helps you capture the Pokémon easier. Now I suggest that you go out to route three to catch your Pokémon instead of route one. The Pokémon on route three are more powerful because a lot of battles happen there. However I warn you that there are many dangerous Pokémon there like Bravery, Staraptor, and Bisharp out there so watch yourself. Ok naruto?" the old man asks.

"You got it gramps!" yells a excited naruto as he runs to route three to catch his first Pokémon. "Weather you know it or not, naruto, you are destined for great things. to get the favor of a legendary Pokémon at this age... well I cant wait to see what you do next" the professor says to himself as he watches naruto head to route three.

There are three routes stemming from Konoha city. there is route one which sasuke and sakura went down, this is the safe path. There are no dangerous Pokémon and it is where most trainers find baby Pokémon. There is route two which is a route to a lake that is known as Milotic Pond. The main reason for this is that the only fish you can catch there are Feebas. since Feebas are generally perceived as the weakest Pokémon besides Magikarp they don't bother the lake. Then there is route three. this road is normally only used for people who have three badges and are heading to their fourth. this is also one of the most dangerous places in the region. This route goes through a forest known as the forest of death, which has many final evolutions.

"Ok so the old man said to look for a Pokémon and throw this ultra ball at them. Oh what's that?" naruto asked himself as he comes across a tiny green snake like Pokémon with two tiny feet and a three pointed leaf for a tail.

"Oh boy an Snivy! Those are really rare! I bet if I catch that I can beat sasuke in no time flat!" He whispers excitably as he gets ready to pounce.

I Don't own Naruto or Pokémon!

* * *

The Trickster Pokémon/Meeting The Team!

Naruto gets ready to pounce on the unsuspecting Pokémon eat an Oran berry, and at the last moment he pounces. Unfortunately the Snivy noticed him and sends a blackish ball at him... and hit him in the crotch

"OH GOD WHY!" naruto curses the heavens as he holds his junk like its going to run away.

Crying for about a minute or two because of the pain and humiliation he pulls himself up and keeps his search for the Snivy.

"Comon! Its got to be somewhere around here!" he cries out not noticing that his voice has attracted a few Pokémon around there. namely a riolu and a crogunk.

Searching for a few more hours he is about to give up when he sees the same Snivy being attacked by a large red and white bird pokemon. he pulls out his Pokedex and it says

"Braviary! The Valiant Pokémon, and the evolved form of Rufflet! They fight for their friends without any thought about danger to themselves. One can carry a car while flying."

"oh no! it looks like the Snivy can't hold out much longer! Oh man what do I do? WHAT DO I DO!" Naruto is frantically asking himself as he hits his head to try and jog a idea out of his head. about five seconds later, the breviary goes in for the kill, and not thinking Naruto jumps in the way to save the small Pokémon.

"AARRUGH!" Naruto cries as his arm is viciously cut and the only real thing attaching the hand to the arm is the bone and a small bundle of nerves. Bleeding out quickly he takes his backpack and swung it at the bird. luckily knocking it out in the process.

'Is this...how it's going to... end? is this … what its like...to...' naruto thought as he lost conscious due to blood loss. the small Snivy realizes that the trainer saved it from the Braviary. thinking quick it puts itself into a pokeballl, so when it gets into town it wont be caught. it releases itself, and morphs into a larger version of the Snivy except without legs. A Serperior. It starts to take naruto when it realizes that the Braviary might get hurt due to it being unconscious. Deciding to be merciful it takes another pokeball and catches the breviary in it, and heads back to Konoha to a hospital.

-Time Skip 3 weeks-

'ugh what's happening... the last thing I remember is getting cut by breviary's claws... But how did I get here? I know it wasn't Snivy because it's too small... I guess ill have to ask about t when someone comes in..' naruto thinks to himself as he awakes in a hospital room.

"NARUTO! YOUR AWAKE!" His mom Kushina yells out to him and instantly cries on him like a mother would when their child got hurt. "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU NARUTO! DO YOU KNOW HOW CLOSE YOU WERE TO DYING! THEY HAD TO REVIVE YOU TWICE! TWICE! Its scary enough to almost lose you once... but I didn't know what to do when they said your heart stopped the second time. Please naruto... please don't do it again..." she cries on his shoulder completely distraught over what had happened three weeks earlier.

As naruto told his mother what had happened she was proud that he would protect a Pokémon like that, and said so herself. A nurse Shizune comes back with two Pokeballs in her hands.

"Well naruto your Pokémon are all patched up and well rested, so here you go." she tells him. Naruto quickly gets very confused.

"What do you mean two Pokémon? I didn't catch any..." he says depressingly wanting that Snivy.

"Yes you did actually. It was a Serperior that carried you here. And another pokeball is signaled that you caught something. Just take it. I have other patients to work with today. Good luck Naruto!" Nurse Shizune says running to her next patient at the Pokémon center next door.

" Huh... I wonder what i got... Well better now then later. ALRIGHT COME ON OUT!" He tosses the first pokeball in the air and out comes the Serperior. Which slithers up to hi and wraps itself around naruto affectionately.

"OH YEAH! I CAUGHT A SERPERIOR!" naruto yells holding its pokeball up as far as he can get it. All of the sudden though it transforms into a small red and black fox like Pokémon. Never seeing this type before he pulls out the Pokedex and scans the Pokémon.

"Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into people and Pokémon, and loves to surprise people."

" THIS IS EVEN BETTER! ILL BET SASUKE WILL TOTALLY BE JELOUS OF THIS POKEMON!" Naruto cries happily as he notices a extra button on the Pokedex.

"This Zorua Is level 29, and knows the moves

Shadow ball

Fake tears

Foul play

Arial ace

Naruto rests in the hospital room getting used to not feeling his hand for a while, but telling himself that its worth it. He lets out the second pokeball only to be extremely surprised when the Braviary that sent him here was in the pokeball. Seeing him the Braviary tries to attack him again only to be returned into the pokeball.

Eventually getting released he goes to professor Sarutobi's house to drop off the Braviary as he has no way of how to stop his vicious behavior.

"Why hello Naruto! How is your arm?" the aged man asks him.

"Its starting to feel better actually. The reason why i came here was one of the Pokémon i caught is showing some vicious tendices and I need your help calming it down. Can you help me?" naruto asks him

"Well naruto I wasn't called The professor for nothing. I know just about all the Pokémon and how they act. So i think i can help. Send your starter out first and well get a quick checkup in." he tells naruto as he lets out Zorua.

"WOW A ZORUA!... Um I mean.. Nice catch naruto. Where did you find it?" he asks naruto, who retells what happened at route three. The professor silent except for a small chuckle when naruto tells him about the shadow ball to the crotch. The small fox Pokémon exploring the lab. All of the sudden he runs back with a huge smile on his face and starts to glow white.

"NARUTO LOOK QUICK! IT DOING ITS ABILITY ILLUSION!" he yells to naruto who runs just in time to see Zorua turn into a naked teen with long blond hair and whisker marks on her cheek. The body was perfectly proportioned and perky, causing naruto to freeze and the professor to blow back with a nosebleed from being so close. It sees naruto and acts like a happy Pokémon seeing it's trainer forgetting that it is still in its illusion form and starts to lick Naruto's face, and when he realizes it it's too late and naruto too is blown back by the nose bleed.

"Ok now that that's over return Zorua and send out your other Pokémon." the professor asked naruto, whipping the blood off of his face, returned Zorua with a massive blush on his face.

"Okay GO BRAVIARY!" he shouts shocking the professor that he had a powerful Pokémon in his arsenal. The giant bird saw naruto and attacked once again. But was stopped by a dart to the neck by the professor.

"Lets check the stats of this Pokémon. Ok naruto?...ok...this goes here...hey i need a wrench can you go get one?" he asks naruto only getting a deadpanned look. Naruto comes up and presses a button and all the stats for Braviary comes up. Giving the professor a sheepish look and feeling embarrassed that he's not good at technology(like almost all people over 60).

Braviary's level is 67,

Knows the moves

Crush claw,

Wing attack,

Steel wing,

Superpower,

Whirlwind,

Bravebird,

Defog, and Toxic.

"Well Naruto these stats are very impressive, but its also the reason it wont listen to you. Its at a level where it sees you as a week green in the ears trainer who has no experience in battling. Thus the only way you can get Braviary's respect is to beat it in a battle. Which probably wont happen until you get six gym badges. Once you get six gym badges ill allow you to have it in your party. Is this okay naruto?" the professor tells naruto.

"No problem old man! Ill train extra hard to make that stupid bird respect me! Believe it!" Naruto said with determination oozing out of him

"In exchange for doing this i know you said you love fishing, so i am going to give you a fishing pole i bought ten years ago. Its not the best rod, but its not an old rod. Back in the days they just called these "Good rods" and while they wont catch a Gyarados or a Sharpedo, they will catch the lower evolutions. Those are better to train and to get used to. So here you go." the professor hands Naruto the good rod.

"THANKS OLD MAN! I gotta go now. See you later old man!" Naruto runs out of the lab and heads back to his moms house.

"Hey son how are you?" Kushina asks Naruto.

"Great mom! I'm just letting you know that I'm heading out to route to and the lake for a while. I'm just going to do some fishing." he tells her getting the rest of his fishing gear and heads to route two.

The route between the city and the lake has very few Pokemon. Most have already been caught. However Naruto notices two injured Pokémon on the side of the road. Their injuries aren't that bad. He heals the two and goes on his way. He arrives at lake Feebas. The lake is a small one but there is a lot of places to put up a chair and fish, plus its almost all sand on the bottom. However you can only catch one type of Pokémon in this lake and that is Feebas. Thus the reason hardly anyone fishes it is because normal people believe that Feebas is a useless Pokémon like magikarp. However naruto isn't a normal person. And thus gets a bite that is fighting all its got against him.

"OOH A BITE! MAYBE ITS A GAYRADOS! OR A KYORGE, OR EVEN A WAILORD!" Naruto thought excitably only to be a little disappointed by the catch. It looks like one of the ugliest fishes he has ever seen. Its light pink in color with brown spots and tattered fins.

"Look a Feebas, and if I remember right from school Feebas are one of the more powerful water Pokémon... Or was that kyorge... I DONT CARE! I'm going to catch you! I'm sure you are a super powerful Pokémon!" Naruto says to himself as he throws a pokeball at it. One click, two click, three click... And it stops. Meaning he caught it.

"ALRIGHT I CAUGHT A FEBASS!" Naruto yells to the world as he holds up his new Pokémon. "Alright. Now that i caught a Pokémon I can head home... What's this?" he asks to himself as he picks up a small scale. Its gold in color and looks like it would make his new fish look more manly. Because pink is a girly color. So he gets a piece of string and a small hole in the scale like thing, and he places it on top of the small fish. Suddenly as he puts it on the small fish glows a very bright white.

"OH MY GOD WHATS HAPPENING! DID I HURT IT?" naruto cries frantically to himself as it glows into a Long golden sea serpent like Pokémon with light blue ears and a scale color mix of gold and pink near the tail. The main part of the body is a eggshell white but it has shine that when hit just right in the sun its blinding. It floats up to naruto and nuzzles its face into his shirt in a affectionate way, clearly liking the new body.

"Ok Feebas return!" naruto points at the Milotic and returns it to his Pokeball. Noticing another strange rock on the ground. It looks like a keystone but he has no idea what it is. Still liking the look he keeps it and the strange scale for later. He's on his way back when he sees the same two Pokémon, a crogunk, and a riolu following him.

"Hey do you guys want to come with me?" naruto asks hopefully and is relieved when they both nodded. He throws two Pokeballs and they both don't make a struggle. As he picks up the two Pokémon he hears a familiar voice from his first year class yell out:

" HEY NARUTO! I CHALENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!"

* * *

-END CHAPTER-

A/N Thanks for the votes and support these past few week. I've been really busy so I apologize for the lateness in this chapters. The vote for legendary Pokémon is still on, but the fourth one is going to be Victini. I got the idea through wolf-mihawk who had the idea that while its still a legendary Pokémon, it still wont make naruto overpowered. the vote is for the final legendary Pokémon. I've decided to add Victini in the safari zone arc. Thank you for all the different ideas and while id like to make them all a reality only ones who have a proper explanation of why there legends should be chosen will I add them immediately to the list. Updates as far as chapters pertaining to the story hopefully will be added every other week.

!SEND REVIEWS PLEASE!


	5. First Battle! The Dragon Breeding Shop!

-Last time on Naruto's Pokemon Adventure-

OH MY GOD WHATS HAPPENING! DID I HURT IT?!" Naruto cries frantically to himself as it glows into a Long golden sea serpent like Pokemon with light blue ears and a scale color mix of gold and pink near the tail. The main part of the body is a eggshell white but it has shine that when hit just right in the sun its blinding. It floats up to Naruto and nuzzles its face into his shirt in a affectionate way, clearly liking the new body.

"Ok febass return!" Naruto points at the Milotic and returns it to his Pokeball. Noticing another strange rock on the ground. It looks like a keystone but he has no idea what it is. Still liking the look he keeps it and the strange scale for later. Hes on his way back when he sees he the same two Pokemon, a Croagunk's, and a Riolu following him.

"Hey do you guys want to come with me?" Naruto asks hopefully and is Relieved when they both nodded. He throws two Pokeballs and they both don't make a struggle. As he picks up the two Pokemon he hears a familiar voice yell out

" HEY NARUTO! I CHALENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!"

(P.S I don't know if i have to do this every chapter but ill do it just in case. "I DON'T own Naruto or Pokemon.")

* * *

Kiba the Dog Trainer/The Dragon Breeding Shop!

"

"HEY NARUTO! I CHALENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!" The man behind Naruto yells as Naruto is walking back to his house. He freezes at the voice as he remembers an old friend and silently hopes it is him.

-Flashback-

Four children are running around in the playground, playing tag, giggles flying and laughs are all one can hear. One child looks almost feral like with unruly brown hair and longer canines then an average human, and has a red triangle on each cheek. He is always with his Growlithe which he named Akamaru. The second young boy is wearing a green trench coat and hood, and hardly any of his face can be seen. He wears small sunglasses and hides part of his face by his collar. The third child playing tag is a young girl with a hime style haircut and eyes pure white with no irises. She isn't blind though as she can see just fine. And the final child has unruly blond hair and three whisker marks on each cheek.

This is the final day the four would meet for a while. Hinata is moving to Hoshi town, Kiba is moving to a small village where his clan resides and Shino is being home schooled in a house that wont let anyone in.

"Hey guys?" Naruto started.

"Yes Naruto/n-Naruto?" Kiba and Hinata replied while Shino just looked in his direction.

" I know this is the last time we see each other for a while... But i want to give you each something to remember me by." Naruto tells his three best friends as he pulls out the swirl on the back of his jacket. He then cuts it into fourths and gives one to his friends.

"Hopefully when we meet again we can make it whole again. And then we can go on a journey together!" Naruto exclaims to his friends as Kiba and Shino leave.

"Hey Hinata? When we get growed up will you marry me?" Naruto asks a blushing Hinata.

"I-I'd like that N-Naruto." Hinata stutters as she kisses him on the cheek and leaves with her father. While Naruto thinks about the kiss and stares at his quarter.

-End Flashback-

He turns around to see that Kiba has changed allot since the last time he saw Kiba. He is still wearing the hood but is about twice as tall. The Growlithe is there by his side and also has grown. He sees someone poking round behind Kiba and sees a blue haired girl about his age with a baggy coat and jeans. She is blushing and hiding hoping that Naruto does not see her

"Hey Hinata... Come on out! He wont bite... Yet" Kiba tells her and instantly she is tackled by Naruto crying in her chest. She notices and blushes a new shade of red and faints.

"HINATA I KNEW YOUD COME BACK I JUST KNEW IT!" Naruto cries on her shoulder still on top of her, with Kiba standing right there wondering how he got there so fast, but when he sees that Naruto is crying he smiles and leaves them alone. He walks about fifteen feet away and looks back at them waiting for them to finish.

"Hey Naruto? You still up for that battle? Hinata and Shino will be watching. And personally i want to see how good you are at battling." Kiba says.

"Huh? Wheres Shino? I don't see him anywhere" Naruto says looking everywhere for him... Even under a small rock.

"I'm right here Naruto. I'm hurt that you don't remember me. I thought we were friends." Shino says in a monotone voice popping up right behind Naruto.

"GAH! Shino! Don't scare me like that! It's like your some sort of ninja or something!" Naruto exclaims startled by Shino

"You know as well as i that I'm not a ninja. Ninja don't work with insects." Shino replies.

" Oh right. Well before we have our battle Kiba lets have some lunch... I'm staaaarving!" Naruto whines to the three who nod and set up lunch.

"Naruto we have a ton of Pokemon food so lets all let our Pokemon out. GO! RIOLU, ELECTRIKE, HOUNDOUR!" Kiba exclaims.

" O-ok Come on out Lucario, Piplup, a-and Pichu!" Hinata says timidly releasing her Pokemon.

" Time for lunch Heracross, Beedrill, Ledyba" Shino says quietly and lets his three Pokemon out.

" Heh i guess your right Kiba. Besides i need to heal them anyway. ALRIGHT COME ON OUT ZORUA, RIOLU,CROAGUNK, MILOTIC!" Naruto shouts out as he releases his Pokemon from their Pokeballs. When Hinata saw Milotic she got starry look in her eyes and starts petting it and coddling it.

" OH MY GOD NARUTO HOW DID YOU GET ONE OF THESE? IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" Hinata yells excited she sees a Milotic so early in her journey. And a shiny one no less!

The four ten year-olds prepare lunch, which was a big pot of stew and some ramen, and the Pokemon eat food made from Shino and a Pokeblock each from Hinata. Naruto heals Riolu and Croagunk, and uses a super potion on Milotic and Zorua to prepare for the battle.

"Ok Naruto! This how it's going to go. Its a three on three match with no items or substitutions. If a Pokemon wins you cannot recall it. You got that?"

"Yeah, Now Lets get started. I CHOOSE YOU, RIOLU!" Naruto exclaims as he send out the emotion Pokemon. It lets out a happy bark that it got chosen for Naruto's First battle.

"OK, NOW GO ELECTRIKE! USE THUNDERSHOCK!" Kiba yells making the first move.

" Riolu! Dodge and use Bullet Punch!" Naruto says to Riolu which makes a super fast punch and avoiding the ThunderShock. Electrike stumbles for a second but stands steady.

"NO! ELECTRIKE USE THUNDER FANG" Kiba yells as the small electric dog bit into Riolu's shoulder. Riolu screams in pain but puts both of it's hands into one side and makes a small ball. It hits and both Pokemon are knocked out.

"Electrike/Riolu Return!" Both trainers says at the same time.

'Uh Kiba? What the hell was that? I've never seen a Riolu use aura sphere!" Naruto asks befuddled about the attack Riolu used.

" Me neither... But i bet if it masters it before it evolves then it will be twice as powerful when it becomes a Lucario! OK LETS GET BACK TO THE BATTLE,GO RIOLU!"Kiba replies and throws his second Pokeball out.

"OK GO ZORUA!" Naruto releases Zorua who is morphed into Hinata.

" HEY HINATA! HOW DID YOU GET INTO THAT POKEBALL?" Kiba yells out only to notice the real Hinata standing ten feet behind Naruto silently cheering him on. She sees the Zorua and blushes bright red in embarrassment.

"Zorua! Use Shadow-Ball! Then follow it up with Fowl-play!" Naruto exclaims. Zorua throws the shadow-ball at Riolu but it goes through it not damaging it at all. Then when Zorua attempted to attack Riolu from behind The Riolu takes the attack like nothing hit it at all.

" Ok Now we got them where we want them! Use Force Palm and don't let up!" Kiba calls out. Riolu turns quickly after he got hit, its hand ablaze in aura, hits Zorua multiple About ten times before it sends it back near its trainer.

" OH NO ZORUA! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Naruto cries out frantically as he sees Zorua down for the count. Before Shino says Riolu is the winner though Zorua gets back up shakily, and roars at the top of its voice. A second later it glows into a white light and morphs into a Larger Version of himself. Naruto scans his Pokedex and it says

Zoroark: The Illusion Fox Pokemon!

Bonds between these Pokemon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents. Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery.

This Pokemon is at the battle level: 30

Gender: Female

This Pokemon has the Nature: Naughty

This Pokemon knows the following moves

Night Slash,

Foul play,

U-Turn,

Shadow ball,

Fury Swipes,

Areal Ace,

Fake tears.

'Well i believe the "Naughty" nature from what she did to me and the old man back in Konoha. Well this is great! TAKE THAT SASUKE!' "Zoroark! AREAL ACE!" Naruto yelled out to the illusion Pokemon who nodded and jumped into the air and started to dive towards the Riolu.

"OH NO YOU DON"T! RIOLU JUMP AND USE FORCE PALM!" Kiba yelled which Riolu complied to. The only problem to this plan was that Zoroark was going to fast for Riolu to hit.

"Zoroark! Batt it away and use Areal Ace again!" Naruto yells out. Zoroark complies and Smacks Riolu's palm away and batts it into the air. It then jumps and hits it with a full power Areal Ace. Both hit the ground and a massive plume of dust hits the air.

"ZOROARK!/RIOLU!" They both yell at the same time. Shino has his Ledyba bats it's wings so the plume would go away. The dust clears to show a severally weakened Zoroark standing over a knocked out Riolu.

"Riolu is unable to battle... Meaning Naruto wins the second round. With a draw meaning one win a peace and adding Naruto's win in the second round means NARUTO IS THE WINNER!" Shino announces. Naruto Celebrates by pulling Hinata into a hug (Which she promptly faints after the first few seconds after contact) and Kiba congratulates Naruto and starts to make dinner.

Three hour time-skip

Naruto and the gang are getting ready for bed. As they are doing that they discuss what they want to catch, what their dreams are and even what they thought about life.

"Kiba i told you we should split up and meet at Hoshi town for the fossil dig they will be hosting. Working chores for the professor got me four tickets. Besides i want to see what my egg hatches into before i do anything." Naruto explained to Kiba.

"Wait... You already have an egg?" Kiba, Shino, and Hinata said at once.

"Yeah... Its right here. I got it from helping out a Pokemon survive. It was almost killed by poachers or something." Naruto said s he showed the egg to the three. The egg however decides now is the time to hatch and starts to glow.

"HOLY SHIT NARUTO ITS HATCHING! ITS HATCHING!" Hinata yells,realizes what she said, blushes hard, and looks back to the egg.

The egg itself starts to morph into a Giant bird, with heavy set legs and a purple tail with yellow clouds. It's taller then some of the smaller trees in the area, The face looks like the same Tornadus Naruto helped out earlier that week. But other then that it looked completely different. (Tornadus in therian forme)

"TOOOOORNAAAAAAADUS!" It yells in a low and scratched voice, greatly shocking Kiba, Hinata and Shino knowing about the three kamis of Pokemon.

"HOLY SHIT NARUTO! HOW LUCKY CAN YOU GET!" Kiba yells at his best friend with shock, pride, and a hint of envy

"Kiba i am just as shocked as you but you don't need to yell" Shino calmly states trying to pick his jaw off of the ground.

"Now I'm really thankful i helped out that Pokemon" Naruto says to himself completely ignoring Kiba and Shino.

"h-hey n-Naruto... Could i b-borrow t-Tornadus for my contests?" Hinata asks Naruto

"If it's okay with the league i have no problem with it." Naruto says after thinking about what Hinata asked.

"Well... Lets see Tornadus's stats." Kiba says excitedly to Naruto who is fumbling with his Pokedex.

**Tornadus: The Cyclone Pokemon! **

Tornadus expels massive energy from its tail, causing severe storms. Its power is great enough to blow houses lower half of its body is wrapped in a cloud of energy. It zooms through the sky at 200 mph.

**This Pokemon's battle level is 5**

**The following Pokemon's' nature is: Adamant**

**The Pokemon's Gender is: Male**

**This Pokemon has the following move(s):**

**Uproar**

**Astonish**

**Gust**

**Rain Dance**

**Psychic**

" Wow Naruto that's a really good move-set for a Pokemon that was just born. Plus we could easily teach him to let us ride. In fact i know someone in Hoshi town that teaches flying Pokemon to carry trainers. She's my little sister in fact. For now lets get Tornadus near the same level as your other Pokemon. Here! FOUND IT!" Hinata says without a stutter nearly making everyone to believe it's an impostor.. Until she accidentality went through naruto's pack and pulled out a pair of underwear. All doubts of Hinata erased when she gets a giant blush and faints.

About five minutes later Hinata wakes up and remembers what she was going to get, and went into her pack this time and pulled out something that looked like a crown.

"This, N-Naruto is a EXP SHARE. I-it's designed to s-sprit experience w-whenever a Pokemon b-battles and it allows b-both to get experience" Hinata says while she puts the crown on Tornadus's head who looks a little prideful that he looks like royalty.

"Well goodbye Naruto! See you at Hoshi town! Don't worry we wont tell anyone about your Pokemon" Kiba yells with Hinata and Shino nodding in agreement.

"Ok BYE GUYS!" Naruto yells back as he starts to set up camp for the night.

For the rest of the night he looks for any and all information on the internet feature on his Pokedex. He knows only two trainers who have a Tornadus besides him. Some guy named Kakashi, and some other guy in a far off region. He was amused somebody would name their kid Falkner anyways. He also learned about the laws inn full and as long as he gets a legendary in an egg or a fossil he's fine from

scrutiny from the Pokemon league.

He decides to call the professor to ask for his guidance, so he pays 10 pokedollors to download the video phone feature for the Pokedex, and when he answers he see's only the back of his head,

"Um... Professor? Wrong camera" Naruto calmly told him with a small sweat-drop.

"Oh sorry Naruto... You know how i am with these latest advancements in technology... So what do you want to talk about?" the professors says as he switches the camera back to his face.

"Well i needed to talk to you about a few things. The first thing is that Zorua evolved" Naruto said with pride as he shows the old man Zoroark who waves to the camera.

"Congratulations Naruto. But i doubt that's what would get you so serious... Is it about the egg hatching into a Tornadus?" The professor asks a stunned Naruto.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" Naruto said shocked at the apparent psychic abilities of the professor.

"I'm an old man Naruto... I know everything." Hiruzen retorts with a small smirk when he realizes Naruto believed him. The actual reason he knew was he has all recorded Pokemon that every trainer he starts with on a computer database. When a person catches a Pokemon he gets a complete detailed view on what the Pokemon is and all the abilities that said Pokemon is.

"Now i know its a lot of responsibility but i would like you to keep Tornadus with you as much as you can for now. I will get to building a habitat for him so when he needs to go to the lab we can keep him safe. I will also be letting Kakashi know that another person has a Tornadus, as he asked all the professors that if they have a trainer in their care that catches one to let him know so he can teach the trainer how to take care of it. For now just train it like you would any other Pokemon. I will send a recipe for the specialize food that all legendary Pokemon need to have a balanced and healthy growth and development. You'd be surprised that that Tornadus, as big as it is now, it will be almost twice as big when it finally grows to a adult." The professor states saying knowledge Kakashi told him earlier.

"Well that was a lot of information and i thank you a lot old man... But my last question is why doesn't this Tornadus look anything like it's dad?"

" Ahh that's an easy one. You see all three of the kami Pokemon have special forms. There are the

Incarnate Forme, and the Therian forme. In order to change the formes you need to get a mirror made from the head Tornadus and shine it in the direction of the Tornadus you want to change." He explains to the young blond.

" Oh thanks. So how is everyone else on their journeys?" Naruto asks

"Well you obviously caught the rarest Pokemon, Ino caught a Abra, Shikamaru hasn't caught anything yet but he did see a rare colored Stantler, and is on the chase for it. Choji caught a Munchlax and his Silcoon evolved into a Beautifly, Sakura caught a Beldum, which is surprising, another Loudred to go with her starter, and a Happiny. Sasuke caught a Aron, a Deino, and a Houndour, and his starter evolved into a Charmeleon. And finally Sai caught another Smeargle to go with his starter." He told Naruto.

"HA take that sasuke! Anyway do happen to have the numbers for Ino, Shika, and Choji? I mean i may not like Ino that much but she did tell Sakura off so she at least gets a shot, and Shika and Choji were indifferent so i know they wont kill me for calling for help. Besides i hung out with Choji at lunch. Didn't really talk much though." Naruto starts to ramble on.

" Sure Naruto. I sent all the contacts already. I even added Sai because you never know. Sai is a powerful trainer in his own right. Well Naruto my Pizza is here so ill have to let you go. By the way be sure to visit Grandma Wilma's breeding center when you get to Hoshi town. Bye!" And with that he hangs up leaving Naruto to his thoughts. After about a hour or two grooming all of his Pokemon he decides to send Croagunk back. He looks up Grandma Wilma's breeding center on the internet function on his Pokedex, and he finds out that she sells dragon types for those who are worth. He see's her prices (which weren't bad) and he decides then and there that when he woke up he would ask for an advance in his allowance so he could get a few dragon Pokemon. He finally gets in his sleeping bag, and his five Pokemon cuddle up around him as they all go to sleep.

-Hall of origin-

The legendary Pokemon for the second time this month use a projection technique to send themselves to the hall of origin. The Alpha Pokemon Arceus, having called the meeting on extreme urgency as he looks for all of the legendary Pokemon.

"This is the second meeting in the past month, but it's needed. There has been some news that has come up that involves us so when everyone settles down we can get started. First order of business, Tornadus! Has your egg hatched yet?" Arceus asked Tornadus

" It already hatched master Arceus. It is currently in our therian forme and Naruto has no wish in changing that. I was sure to have it know some of the TM moves i learned. He treats it no deferent then his other Pokemon." Tornadus replied.

" Good. The second order of business is the law on legendary Pokemon might be overturned. I know there are trainers a few of you want to go with so ill do anything in my power to make it happen. However i might not allow it to happen unless certain requirements are fulfilled. The law is being reviewed by the champion of the region, which happens to be our chosen ones father. He however doesn't know he has a son thanks to Danzo. There are provisions though he set in place one of which he will encounter soon. The threat of Danzo is hardly any compared to team sound. " Arceus says in a grave tone.

"Master Arceus? What about Akatsuki? Aren't they the biggest threats?" Latios asked.

"That brings me to our third order of business. I will not be asking for your thoughts on this as it's only a warning. All ten of the Akatsuki members that were causing trouble in the regions were found and caught this morning, By the real Akatsuki members. Turns the original ten were out on a small training trip to a far off region call the Unova region. When they came back they not only proved their innocence but they also captured the fake Akatsuki members. Who turn out tobe a part of team sound in convincing masks. My warning to you all is to not approach team sound and if yo see real Akatsuki members to apologize for doubting them. Turns out the Akatsuki are going to try something like the battle frontier. Now that you know we can take appropriate measures to ensure we aren't caught unless we want to be. DISMISSED!" Arceus says as all of the holograms fade away.

-That morning-

Naruto woke up around six that morning with a smile on his face. He gets up and gently wakes his Pokemon so they can train for the day.

"OKAY! This is how trainings going to work. Riolu! You need to work on that aura sphere. You almost have it done. After that i want to try to recreate the special aura sphere attack the champion has with his Lucario. Zoroark! I have these weights for you. They are used to increase your speed. Milotic! I want you to use a small rain dance so we stay cool, and then i want you swimming as fast as you can for as long as you can. Like Zoroark you will be wearing weights so the resistance is higher. And finally Tornadus! Your first training exercise is to start to increase your level. So i want you to go out and face some of the wild Pokemon out in the area. I will be watching so don't worry about getting hurt. I will not however be guiding you on moves. I want you to get some instincts before i start training you serious. In the afternoon all of you will be relaxing. I don't want you overworking yourselves but i wont be taking weights off until you get used to them. OK LETS GET TO WORK!" Naruto instructs and all the Pokemon get to their tasks. About halfway through the day Tornadus comes running back to Naruto. Tornadus, despite not facing very many opponents already got to battle level fifteen and learned Bite and a move naruto's never seen called Swagger.

"_DADDY! DADDY! THERES A HIRT POKEMON OUT NEAR THE RIVER! IT SAYS IT WAS ABANDONED BY A TRAINER! COME ON DADDY YOU GOTTA HELP HER! GET ON QUICK!" _The baby Tornadus projects his thoughts to Naruto. When he gets to the injured Pokemon he lets out a sigh of relief in the fact that its nowhere as hurt as he was lead to believe. The Pokemon was large and held a aura of power behind it. Naruto is shocked however as he has not seen this Pokemon at all in his Pokedex. It looks like one of those dragons you sometimes see in the comic book but smaller. It's head was completely red but the rest of the body was a ocean Blue color. It's body riddled with cuts and burns. After Naruto captures and heals the Pokemon he finally looks at it in the Pokedex.

**DRUDDIGON! The Cave Pokemon!**

**With the skin on its face harder than rock, Druddigon warms its body by exposing its wings to the sun. **

**This Pokemon's gender is: Female**

**The Pokemon's Ability is: Rough Skin**

**This Pokemon's battle level is: 14**

**This Pokemon's Nature is:Timid**

**This Pokemon knows the following move(s)**

**Bite**

**Fire Fang**

**Leer**

Naruto despite being happy for his capture, was seething at how neglected this Pokemon was, and vowed that if he saw the one who did this that they would be sorry. He lets it out only for it to cower behind a tree.

" Hey no need for that... I'm not going to hurt you. I know from your nature that you might not like batteling... But my dream is to no only be a master trainer but also a top contest coordinator. While Milotic is my main contest Pokemon you you like to be one too?" Naruto asks the dragon,, who nods furiously knowing she does not like battle. Despite not liking to battle however she love to show her attacks in a graceful manner. Thus making contests with Naruto the best thing she could have gotten in life and in thanks she nearly tackles Naruto and rubs his face affectionately.

"Hey that tickles! OK! Now what we are going to do is get your move-set up. Over the next month i will be teaching you a few dragon moves. I also happen to have the directions for Draco meteor and when the time is right you will be learning it. As with all of the dragon Pokemon i will hopefully be able to afford from grandma Wilma. For right now just do some endurance training while i call my mom for a bit." Naruto mumbles the last part out

(Phone rings) " Hello?" Kushina says with a sleepy look on her face

"HI MOM! How are you?"Naruto yells

"Oh I'm just fine young man. How are you?"

"Oh Great mom! You'd never guess what i just caught. A Druddigon! Can you believe it?"

"Oh my gosh congratulations! So where you headed now? I heard Hoshi town has a contest coming up and a gym!"

"I know. I'm heading there after i stop at Grandma Wilma's breeding center"

"OH i know her. She taught me everything i know on breeding! I got around 8 million from that scale you gave me, so i officially restarted my breeding business. This past week we made about ten million in profits so how bout this. In exchange for letting me breed your Milotic and your Druddigon ill give you eight million so you can get a few dragon Pokemon. Does that sound okay to you? I really wanted to breed the shiny Pokemon. There is a large demand for them as pets and battling partners."

"Okay mom ill send over all my Pokemon but one for about three days. Besides they need to heal and i need to train with this one anyway." Naruto says as he sends all his Pokemon but Tornadus back for some R&R.

"Pokemon received young man. I have to go now, So Remember to change your underwear every day okay Naruto?" she asks with a serious face

"MOOOOOM!" Naruto cries out with a massive blush and hangs up.

And with that Naruto and Tornadus trained for the rest of the day. And while the training was minimal at best, it did provide him with a few contest ideas and a few battle strategies for the gym leader. About an hour before he plans on setting up camp he sees a small cottage on the edge of a lake, with fencing going out in small directions. Curious, Naruto heads to the front door of the cottage and knocks.

"It's Open!" An old lady yells, and as Naruto enters he sees probably twenty eggs lined up at the wall, each a different color or design. Behind the counter was a woman who looked well into her eighty's with light gray hair.

"Oh! Another customer! Well I'm Grandma Wilma, how can i help you?" she says in a kind tone.

" Oh my names Naruto Uzumaki, and i was wondering if i could buy a few Pokemon." Naruto replies in a soft tone.

" Well You will have to know how the breeder system works sonny. When you are born you automatically have an account made so when you become a trainer you don't have to go though the paperwork of making an account. Each Pokemon bought here has a pin number that when issued to a trainer allows us to somewhat monitor the condition of said Pokemon. If abuse is shown you will not be permitted to take anymore Pokemon and all Pokemon you got from the Breeding centers will be automatically be teleported to the head breeding center, which i believe nowadays is run by a young girl named Kushina. Do you know her?" she asks forgetting completely about the subject she was talking about earlier.

"yes in fact she is my mother." Naruto said in a proud tone.

"Ooh well i need to call her anyway, can you dial it on my video phone? I don't know how to work the damn thing. " She asks Naruto who nods and dials her number on the video screen.

"Hello? Naruto? Is that you" Kushina asks with a serious voice.

"Yes mom what is it?"

"Its about the Druddigon you caught... It has the chip stating that it was sold to someone. I need to talk to grandma Wilma so she can identify the trainer."

"Okay mom ill put her on." Naruto says as he gets out of the way for the old lady to talk.

"Whats the code little Kushina? That Druddigon looks familiar but i need the number to be sure." Wilma calmly states to Kushina, who looks again at the machine to clarify.

"Ok. The number is 193745384" she says to the old lady, and when she does the old lady looks like she's about to cry.

" Oh my god... I know who bought her... She was so kind and sweet. Its times like this i wish i never went in the breeding profession. The person who bought the Druddigon was a man by the name of sasuke Uchiha. Can i take a look at Druddigon?" the old lady asks shakily.

"Oh its no problem. I can't send it over but you can see via webcam. Is that okay?" Kushina states.

"Oh i don't think it's a problem i just want to see if she's still the sweet dragon i raised." She tells Kushina and when she shows Druddigon she is shocked. She is shown playing with the other dragons at Kushina's house, and is still as sweet as she was when she sold her.

"Ok... You just calmed an old lady's nerves. So i thank you. I assure you sasuke will not be able to buy anymore Pokemon ever again! I put sasuke on the no buy list for his account and if i have my way he will never get out of it. I also received his Deino so ill look at it later. Ill talk to you later. Bye little Kushina!" she says and hangs up. She then faces a shocked Naruto.

"I can't believe it... Well okay i can, but i thought sasuke wouldn't do that to his own Pokemon... Well the next time i see him ill show him just how much he missed in not having Druddigon." he tells Wilma almost in a daze.

"I'll hold you to that. I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Druddigon, and saving it. How bout this." She says as he hands him a Pokeball. "This is a Pokeball containing a Pokemon called Axew. When they grow into their final form they are great in battles and nearly just as good in contest. I want you to have it."

"Wow! Thank you grandma Wilma! Ill be sure to take care of it!" Naruto says happily "I do need to ask why do you need to look at my account?

" Well that's simple. Sometimes people leave Pokemon paid for on the accounts so when the person stops in we can surprise them... Ok i have your account, and it looks like you have two Pokemon in your account... One is a Charmander...Wow! I didn't know you had Uchiha blood in you!"

"WHAT! I DO?! Who ordered the Charmander?" Naruto asks her

"Well it looks like the leader of the Akatsuki actually ordered it... His name is Madara Uchiha. OOH I REMEMBER HIM! I remember him ordering a Dratini from my grand mother sixty years ago...i wonder how he stays in shape at that age... He should be around one hundred and forty years old!" she starts to ramble as Naruto is shocked beyond belief that he was part Uchiha.

"Ill take both Pokemon then besides Axew i only have one Pokemon with me then after i get to Hoshi town i can sign up for my contests. I was going to buy a few but with what i got i don't think i need to now" Naruto says as she gives him the other two Pokeballs.

"I do have to warn you the other Pokemon has evolved, as it was ordered almost ten years ago. It might even evolve again soon. Though i wouldn't count on it. They are extremely hard to train." she warns him as he starts to head out.

" Okay ill have that in mind. Thank You for everything bye!" Naruto calls out from outside.

-1 Hour time-skip-

Naruto walks up a hill and when he looks down he is relieved to know that he can now see Hoshi town is smaller then Konoha town, but it has more buildings suited for Pokemon trainers and coordinators. The buildings of interest are a huge stadium used for contests, and a giant slab of ice which is probably the gym. In the middle of the city there is a Pokemon Battle club and a giant cafeteria for the trainers to eat free at. Naruto wants to get there as soon as he can because of the cafeteria, and is tired of eating sandwiches everyday, however its a little too far to get there within any reasonable time, so he sets up camp.

"Okay come out Charmander! Tornadus! Axew!" Naruto yells wanting them to meet each other first before he sees what other Pokemon he got. The Charmander is large, with a small scar going through it's right eye, but not affecting the vision. They meet and become fast friends, Charmander having a brash personality that complements naruto's perfectly. Axew however has a calm personality, but has a strange habit of sleeping and hanging out inside Naruto's coat. (Compare it to Iris's Axew hiding in her hair)

" Ok! Now we can see what other Pokemon i got. OK GO POKEBALL!" Naruto throws the ball and it lets out a loud cry as it hasn't been out in a while. Once Naruto sees what Pokemon was let out he is shocked into silence for a while before he yells out.

"WOAH! WHO WOULD JUST GIVE ME A SHINY..."

* * *

Sorry about the wait for the new chapter. I broke my hand a few weeks ago and i can only type with one hand . That being said the reason for the long chapter is because i started and i just kept adding and adding until it got to this. In the next chapter Naruto will participate in his first contest, and meet some friends and rivals in the contest field. After that he will explore the city and face the gym leader. By the description of the gym above you should probably know the leader already. Naruto may seem overpowered but he issn't. Naruto will be beat, not only in contest but also in battles. While i'm writing the next chapter (Expected release date September 16) Why don't you try to guess what Pokemon Naruto got. In this fic madara is Naruto's great grandfather, so he gets a Charmander. he wont use it very often though. After the first gym leader arc, ill go on to the prehistoric arc which will be on a completely different story.

THANKS FOR READING AND BE SURE TO REVIEW!


End file.
